


Under The Mistletoe

by SereneCalamity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Party, First Meetings, M/M, Mistletoe, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Alec got a bit more than he expected under the mistletoe.





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired with these two beauties...  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

The kisses were just getting more feverish as they stumbled down the hallway. There were a couple of sounds of protest behind them, and a few more catcalls as the couple went by, ignoring the other people in the hall. Alexander Lightwood didn't even want to think about the the smug smirk on his best friend and sisters faces as they pushed open the first door that they got to and fell inside. Alec's foot hooked around the door and slammed it shut behind them, before he was pushed up against the door.

"Where—" Alec managed to gasp out as he glanced around as the man he had been attempting to climb like a tree pulled away from him to look for the light switch. Magnus Bane managed to find it and suddenly the room was flooded with light and he cringed. "Oh god, a bathroom?"

"Haven't done this since college," Magnus admitted with a short laugh and for a split second, Alec though that maybe the other man was considering calling this off. He honestly wouldn't be able to blame him if he did, because this was stupid, and he didn't think he had ever made out with anyone in a bathroom. Then again, as Isabelle Lightwood always said, he was a prude. But then Magnus' lips were coming hard back against his and Alec let out a sigh of relief.

The other man was shorter than him, but it was clear that he was leading the kiss from the forceful way he was gripping Alec's biceps and grinding his hips. Alec didn't doubt that he was stronger than the other man—Alec's build was muscular while the other mans was lithe—and if he wanted to take control, then he could. But he didn't want to, he liked the other man taking the lead.

Alec jerked his head when he felt Magnus' hand rub over the crotch of his tight jeans, his eyes flying back open and Magnus paused. When Alec's head had jerked, his head hit something hard, one of the hooks on the back of the door for towels, and he let out a groan.

"Ow, shit," he cringed.

"Ooh, you alright?" Magnus asked with a concerned look. Alec was instantly fine, the second he looked focused back on Magnus and the gloss that was smeared across his mouth and the perfect coif of his hair was a mess from Alec's fingers, and he nodded his head. "We can stop if you want," Magnus continued, letting his arm drop back to his side. "We don't have to—"

" _Yes_ , we do," Alec interrupted him, and Magnus let out a laugh, leaning back in to kiss Alec hard on the mouth. There was a tug on his lower lip, and Alec let out a groan as Magnus bit down. Magnus went back to rubbing Alec through his jeans, and Alec attempted to return the favor, gripping Magnus' hips and ass, but he kept getting distracted by the feelings of pleasure running through him. He almost let out a yell as Magnus pulled away from his mouth and began to undo his jeans. Alec's chest was heaving up and down in the tight, dark blue button down shirt that Jace Herondale had told him to wear that night. Magnus pushed down Alec's jeans to his knees, and Alec's cock jerked as the cool air hit it.

"Turn around," Magnus said after leaning in to give him a wet kiss that had made Alec shiver. Alec turned around, and he couldn't help the way his body tensed up as he put himself on display to Magnus. Alec could count the lovers he had had on one hand, which was probably not common for twenty-five year olds, and he had always been uptight when it came to things...Especially this.

But Isabelle and Jace had been going on about this amazing guy Magnus for the past three months, saying that he would be absolutely perfect for Alec. Alec had just brushed them off, ignoring them, because usually when Isabelle and Jace got together, their idea were never good. But then one of the girls from their work that Jace had been crushing on—Clarissa Morgenstern—was throwing a Christmas party, and his sister and best friend had insisted that he come along. Alec really hadn't expected to like Magnus, but after just an hour and a half, he could definitely see himself falling for the guy.

It had all been thrown into fast forward, and so maybe he was pushing himself to do something that he wouldn't usually be comfortable with.

The moment Magnus' tongue touched him, Alec's whole body felt lax. Magnus clearly knew what he was doing, and when his tongue touched him a second time, Alec felt as though he was going to come within just minutes. The sounds of the party were loud outside the bathroom, but they all faded into white noise as Magnus' tongue worked over Alec. There were sloppy, lewd noises that made Alec whine and push his ass backwards, and he heard a low chuckle from Magnus before he leaned in and continued to eat him.

When Magnus began tugging at one of his hips, he turned back around, his back coming up hard against the bathroom door again. Magnus instantly leaned forward, mouth instantly enveloping Alec's leaking cock, and Alec let out a muffled shout. He shoved one of his hands into his mouth, trying to stifle any further noises, and his other hand gripped Magnus' hair. There was a groan from Magnus at the motion, and then he opened his eyes, looking up at Alec with wide eyes.

Alec couldn't help but stare down at Magnus, even though his eyelids were trying to flutter close with every swallow that Magnus made. He wanted to watch every moment he could. Magnus' glossed lips looked positively sinful, stretched to take Alec's cock into his mouth, and his tongue came out to lick the heavy underside. Alec could feel his orgasm right there, and his fingers tightened in Magnus' hair, giving it a few tugs as a warning to pull off if he didn't want to swallow. Magnus just swatted the hand away before it reached between Alec's leg. Alec jerked again—this time his head thankfully not hitting the hook again—as Magnus' fingers pressed between his ass cheeks. A single finger slid in, made easy from Magnus' spit from early, and at the intrustion of the finger and Magnus' skilled tongue, Alec found himself coming hard, his eyes closing and his hand tightening in Magnus' hair.

When the sharp buzzing in his ears faded, he finally managed to open his eyes, and he looked down at Magnus, who was resting back on his haunches.

The satisfied look on the mans face almost made Alec come again as he licked his lips purposefully.

"I was thinking we could carry this on back at my apartment," Magnus said as Alec reached out a hand and helped him back to his feet. "And afterwards, I can make us a..." he glanced down at the time on his watch. "A really, _really_ early breakfast." Alec grinned and nodded.

"Sounds like a deal," he murmured, still finding it hard to believe everything that had transpired. They were turning around and about to head back out to the party and try to make a quick exit, when Alec's eyes were drawn to something that was hanging from the hook that he had bumped his head against.

Mistletoe.

"Oh god," Alec groaned and made a face. Magnus let out a laugh as he saw the mistletoe and he nudged Alec with his shoulder.

"Makes a good story to tell the grandkids, huh?" He joked before grabbing the handle and giving it a jerk. Alec followed after the other man in a daze.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x


End file.
